Un sentimiento encontrado
by AnggiePotter
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde la muerte de Voldemort,desde que aquella promesa debio cumplirse y nunca lo hizo, pues al parecer Harry la ha olvidado ¿Que pasara ahora que tendran que trabajar juntos? [H&G][R&Hr]
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter no me pertenece, esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, uniamente para entretenimiento, por lo tanto ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece uu laaaastima…

_**Summary:**_ Han pasado cuatro años desde la muerte de Voldemort,desde que aquella promesa debio cumplirse y nunca lo hizo, pues al parecer Harry la ha olvidado ¿Que pasara ahora que tendran que trabajar juntos? H&GR&Hr

**Un Sentimiento Encontrado**

**Prologo**

Ginny Weasley estaba en su habitación de la torre Gryffindor, hacienda los últimos preparativos de su equipaje, pensando en lo que el niño de sus sueños, el que nunca imagino tener y quien había sido su novio por un par de meses, la había abandonado hoy…

Sabia que el tenia una razón, un motivo importante, por mas tonto que a ella le pareciera, pero no podía comprenderlo. _¿Por qué tendría ese complejo de héroe?_ Se preguntaba cientos de veces mientras terminaba de empacar, tampoco entendía como fue que soporto y tuvo la fuerza de no caer llorando a los brazos de harry cuando el la termino. Pero de una cosa estaba segura, ella seria fuerte por el y su familia. Ginny termino de empacar, pero cuando iba a salir se encontró con Hermione.

- Ginny, ¿estas bien?

- Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada por lo que a pasado.

-¿estás segura que nomás es eso?, porque enserio te ves muy mal.

Ginny sabia que a hermione no le podía mentir, ella la había apoyado en todo, le había pedido consejos que a nadie mas se atrevía a pedir, además ella era la que le había dado la idea de olvidarse de harry y salir con mas muchachos y eso era lo que la había ayudado a que el se interesara por ella, hermione la escucharía y la entendería, por eso era su mejor amiga.

- Hermione, Harry… me dejó.- Dijo a punto de las lágrimas.

Hermione al ver la reacción de su amiga, se acerco y la abrazo.- gin, lo siento, pero tienes que entender por que lo hace, el quiere lo mejor para ti.

- sí, lo entiendo.-Dijo no teniendo las fuerzas para seguir aguatando las lágrimas, que hace tiempo estaban por salir y que ahora recorrían sus mejillas.- lo entiendo y por eso trataré de ser fuerte...

- sé que lo harás, pero es hora de que te seques las lágrimas, por que ya debemos bajar, el tren partirá en unos minutos. -Dijo dándole un pañuelo.

-está bien, haré lo mejor que pueda.-Dijo mientras se miraba al espejo, se apuntaba con la varita, y desaparecía toda marca de haber estado llorando.

Así las dos bajaron hasta llegar al tren, Ginny quería verlo, solo con eso podría estar tranquila, así que entro al compartimiento del fondo y ahí lo vio; estaba hablando con su hermano, sus ojos esmeraldas ya no tenían el brillo que solían tener. Se miraba muy triste, se pregunto si estaría igual que ella.

-¿podemos pasar?- pregunto Hermione.

-sí. -Dijo Ron que la miraba nerviosamente.

Hermione entró sin dudar sentándose enseguida de Harry, a lo que Ginny le siguió en calma sentándose al lado de su hermano, bajó la vista enseguida evitando ver al muchacho que estaba frente a ella, el dolor seguía presente y el nudo de la garganta permanecía ahí.

No sabía que hacer, tenerlo tan cerca y no poder estar a su lado, abrazarlo, si el no la hubiera dejado, ellos estarían juntos pasando un rato a solas para poder despedirse como lo merecían, pero no, estaban separados sin hablarse y lo peor de todo, sin poder sostener una mirada.

Había mucha tensión en el vagón, Hermione y Ron no sabían que hacer, era muy extraño estar viendo a harry que a su vez miraba a Ginny y en el momento que ella se percataba que estaban viéndola ella volteaba a verlo y en ese momento el bajaba la mirada, esto mismo se repetía con Ginny. Pasada una hora en la que hubo pocas palabras por parte de Ron y Hermione.

Ésta última pensó que era el momento de dejarlos solos, por lo menos se podrían despedir, así que se decidió.

- Ron ¿no tienes hambre? -Le preguntó Hermione a Ron.

-si, ¿Por qué? Ya pasó la señora del carrito de dulces -Preguntó un asustado Ron.

-no, pero "podríamos" ir a buscarla -Acentuando la palabra.

- no lo sé Hermione, ¿Qué tal si aparece mas al rato? –volvió a preguntar Ron.

Hermione se levantó y lo agarró del brazo.- no, ¡ahora! -Y se lo llevó fuera del vagón a rastras.

Ginny no sabia que hacer, frente a ella estaba Harry, por que Hermione la había puesto en una encrucijada así, había tres cosas que mas le preocupan, la primera era que ella no podría seguir aguantando que el la siguiera ignorando, la segunda estaba el hecho de que si alguien no tomaba la iniciativa de hablar ella no resistiría y lo besaría, eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, no ser lo suficiente fuerte y la tercera que pensaría el, ¿estaría sufriendo igual que ella? Esa y mil otras cosas rondaban por su cabeza.

Por otra parte estaba él, que al igual que Ginny tenía una lucha en su cabeza, no tenía de idea de a quien seguir; su corazón: "¿_como puedes ser tan entupido?,_ _tienes la magnifica oportunidad de poder despedirte de ella, no puedes ser tan tonto, Hermione te dio ésta oportunidad"_, pero su razón le decía todo lo contrario; "¿_como se te ocurre? vas hacer que sufra más de lo que lo hace ahora, o peor, hacer que tome decisiones como seguirte a donde vaya, acuérdate que es una Weasley"._

Ginny ya no soportaba ni un minuto más, si él no daba la iniciativa ella tendría que hacerlo; Aunque al hacerlo se viera un poco desesperada.

Pero cuando por fin se disponía a hablar, él la miró a los ojos, sostuvieron la mirada por unos cuantos segundos pero en vez de que Ginny le dijera algo, Harry fue quien habló.

-¿Ginny? -Sonaba más como un susurro. Ella no emitía ni una sola palabra, es más, no sabia que decir- Ginny, se que estas enojada conmigo y no te culpo… -no pudo terminar lo que quería decir por que ella había puesto un su dedo en sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

- Harry, no estoy enojada. -Dijo Ginny mientras trataba de mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa.- creo que nunca podría enojarme contigo...

No sabia como esa pelirroja podía hacer que sintiera felicidad en momentos como ese, con solo el hecho de escuchar su voz. ¿Y como no la había visto antes, y por que ahora que estaba tan feliz con ella tenia que dejarla?

Harry sentía su corazón oprimirse dentro de su pecho, había tomado una decisión y ahora debería seguirla. Quizá ahora Ginny no lo comprendería, sabía que en estos momentos sufriría igual que él, pero era la única manera de salvarla de un dolor aún mayor, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo por completo, era lo mejor para ella.

-¿lo entiendes? -Se atrevió a preguntar Harry después de unos segundos.- ¿entiendes…las razones?

- si…- levantó ligeramente la vista, aún temiendo darle la cara- pero no es eso…lo que me incomoda…

-¿acaso es…?. -Guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¡es la obviedad, Harry!- alzo un poco la voz deshaciéndose del nudo que había permanecido en su garganta- se sabrá aunque tu no lo quieras…- susurró sintiendo las lágrimas querer salir de nuevo, pero reteniéndolas- ya es muy tarde como para echarte para atrás…

Harry bajó la mirada, no sabía que decir, ella tenía toda la razón, toda la escuela se había enterado de su noviazgo y no tardaría mucho para que todo mundo mágico se enterara y con ellos él, el causante de todas sus tristezas, el que le había arrebatado a su familia y al que no dejaría que le quitara ahora lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

- pero… – intentó rebatir- sé que no puedo echarme para atrás, y de hecho no quiero, no me arrepiento- volteó a verla un tanto inseguro- pero quizá… aun puedas estar a salvo…

-¡¿a salvo?! ¡¿a salvo de qué?!- frunció el seño alzando la voz nuevamente sin evitarlo -¡es tarde, Harry entiéndelo! por mucho que quieras evitarlo ahora no puedes, ¡lo hubieras pensado mucho antes de empezar con esto!

Harry no podía seguir viéndola, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, Ginny ya no aguantaba, todo lo fuerte que había sido y todo lo fuerte que tenía que ser se fue por un tubo en el momento que se llevó ambas manos al rostro dando rienda suelta al llanto.

Harry no podía verla así, pero no sabía que hacer, si la abrazaba, que era lo que más quería desde que ella y Hermione habían entrado al vagón o lo dejaba así, por que sabía que si la abrazaba sería mas doloroso dejarla otra vez.

Ginny seguía llorando y Harry se decidió, se levantó, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó; ella correspondió al abrazo, en su pecho se dispuso a desahogarse.

Solo duraron unos instantes así, hasta que Harry pudo sentir como el pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos se calmaba un poco entre su llanto, siendo ahora lo único que se sentía pequeños espasmos. Se abrazó con un poco mas de fuerza, haciendo el abrazo más posesivo aún e intentó reconfortarla hasta que finalmente todo quedó en silencio.

-Ginny…- susurró casi inaudible, sintiendo como la chica asentía débilmente en respuesta, aún aferrada a el.

Simplemente no lo soportó más, dejándose llevar por sus instintos la alejó un poco de si, aún con la mirada baja la tomo suavemente del mentón obligándola a verle. Unos minutos de silencio donde la pelirroja le observaba con evidente desconcierto y él solo se perdía en sus finas facciones y en esos ojos color chocolate; sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas producto del llanto.

Dejándose ir por un último impulso, aún sosteniendo su barbilla, se quedó con la vista fija en sus labios mientras lentamente y casi sin darse cuenta fue acortando la distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso. Que los dos deseaban desde hace tiempo, dulce y tierno. Él intentaba trasmitir todo aquello que tenía y rogaba por que entendiera, dándole un perdón silencioso. Igual de lento como se unió se separó de ella, únicamente para abrazarla de nueva cuenta, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-prométemelo…-la ligera voz de Ginny le hizo separarse un poco para verla interrogante.-promete que regresaras…- le pidió de nueva de cuenta con esperanza.

Harry se sorprendió un poco por la petición, mas únicamente le sonrió volviendo abrazarle posesivamente. No podía responderle, no podría ser sincero y mucho menos implantar fuerza en sus palabras, pero quería responderle que si.

Ojala estuviera seguro de aquello, solo esperaba que al final, las cosas resultaran lo mejor para ambos…

Siguieron así sin decir ni una sola palabra abrazados, hasta que el tren se detuvo en la estación, sabia que desde ese día tomarían rumbos distintos, pero de algo estaban seguros, lo que sentían era más fuerte que cualquier barrera.

_**---.---.---.---**_

_**Continuará….**_

_**---.---.---.---**_

¡Hola! mi nombre es AnggiePotter nn!, esta es mi primera historia así que no sean malos y díganme si sirvo para esto XP… Bueno esto nomás es el principio, quise darle este prologo para dar un intro de cual fue la promesa… u.u el próximo capitulo se sabrá como es la vida de Harry y Ginny después de 6 años de estar separados x3.

Porfa, no sean malos y: Dejen reviews! oo quiero saber si ha sido de su agrado… nOn adiosin!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo**** 1: **_**Y paso volando**_

Una hermosa pelirroja bajaba las escaleras de lo que hoy sería su antigua casa, por que ese día por fin sería libre, se iría a vivir con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger a un departamento que las dos habían rentado. Con 21 años de edad, sentía que ya era hora de independizarse, lo había estado pensando desde antes pero le había hecho prometer a su madre que no se mudaría hasta que terminara de estudiar, y además que tendría que conseguir un trabajo y ese día había llegado, por que hace mas de un mes, Ginny Weasley había terminado la academia de aurores y haberse graduado con honores le habían hecho conseguir un trabajo en el ministerio. Terminó de bajar el último escalón y se encontró con su madre y su padre que la miraban fijamente y con la expresión triste, sabia que ellos estaban muy afligidos por que siendo su única hija, además la más pequeña y ahora siendo la ultima que los dejaría, ya que sus hermanos se habían ido tiempo atrás, Bill y Charlie se habían ido a un antes de que ella entrara a Hogwarts, Percy nadie hablaba de ese traidor que hacia mucho los había negado, Fred y George se fueron cuando ella cursaba su 4to año y Ron se había ido hacia un par de meses a vivir con su mejor amigo de la escuela a quien quería como un hermano y quién a ella no quería ni recordar por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir.

Su mamá se acercó y la abrazó.- Ginny ¿estás segura de que requieres ir? -preguntó la señora Weasley estrujándola con el abrazo que le daba.

- Si mamá, estoy segura -respondió Ginny separándose de su madre y abrazando a su padre.– además, ni creas que te desharás tan fácil de mi, Hermione y yo quedamos en acuerdo que no podríamos vivir sin probar tus deliciosa comidas, así que decidimos venir todos los domingos a desayunar –le sonrió.

- De acuerdo, pero no olvides que si tienes algún problema, ésta es tu casa y puedes regresar cuando quieras –su madre le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Claro mamá –tomó las maletas que se encontraban en el piso– Bueno, mejor me voy, Hermione me ha de estar esperando –se excusó saliendo por la puerta.

- ¿Te acompañamos? –preguntó el señor Weasley.

- No papá –le respondió de inmediato Ginny.- voy a aparecerme.

- Ok, en ese caso ten cuidado y no olvides visitarnos –Dijo la señora Weasley despidiéndola con la mano.

- Claro que no mamá –y con un track´, desapareció.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el ministerio de magia, Harry Potter que acababa de llegar de una misión fracasada, ahora tenia que lidiar con algo que lo tenía demasiado angustiado, no podía creer que ella tendría que trabajar con el, talvez si hubiera sido otra muchacha estaría más que feliz por ser su asesor, pero ahora que sabia de quien se trataba, no entendía por que todo se ponía en se contra.

Con 23 años de edad creía que aquel capitulo que había tenido con la menor de los Weasley se había cerrado, pero sabia que no era así, le seguía queriendo pero era mejor para ella que creyera que él era el peor de los hombres y que tratara de olvidarse de él.

Además se le había facilitado en hacerle creer que eran un mujeriego sin sentimientos, por que la verdad tenía una gran fama con las mujeres, y siendo sinceros no era de su desagrado estarse luciendo con ellas.

No podía creer que había pasado un poco más de 6 años desde la última vez que la había besado, su meta había sido ir a derrotar a Voldemort con el único fin de regresar y estar con ella, pero eso había cambiado.

_Se__ habrá olvidado_ era el pensamiento que le llegaba cada vez que la miraba, que eran contadas por que si él al principio la evitaba, ella lo entendió perfectamente y era como si se pusieran de acuerdo, la mayoría de las veces que él iba a la madriguera ella salía por algún trabajo o por que tenia una cita; esto le incomodaba mucho, pero entendía que él era el causante de esta situación, por que cuando regresó no la busco, dejó que pasaran meses, años, al principio por que sabia que había seguidores de Voldemort que todavía no los habían encontrado y tenía miedo que la usaran para llegar a él. La otra era que ya la había hecho sufrir demasiado y que no la merecía, la última era que le gustaba mucho la vida que llevaba sin ataduras, era más fácil; Pero sabía que si Ginny trabajaba a su lado no tardaría mucho para que el sentimiento que profesaba hacia ella se avivara aún más.

Todo esto pasaba por su mente que no se dio cuenta el momento en que por la puerta entraba su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley.

- Harry ¿Cómo estas? –preguntó el pelirrojo que lo saludaba con un abrazo.

- Bien… dentro de lo que se cabe –respondió desanimado.

- Ya me contaron que se les escaparon otra vez –siguió Ron mientras tomaba asiento.

- No lo puedo entender, ¿como es que no los hemos podido atrapar todavía y después 4 años de la caída de Voldemort? –Ron se estremeció, todavía le costaba mucho escuchar ese nombre sin impresionarse después de todo lo que habían pasado.

- Vas a ver Harry, que no falta mucho, por lo menos ya tenemos noticias de ellos, no que después de la caída de Vo-Voldemort desparecieron del mapa –Harry tomó asiento.

-Tienes razón, cambiando de tema ¿te mandaron de asesor para uno los nuevos? –Preguntó de repente, interesado.

- Me tocó un tal John no sé que –respondió Ron, indiferente– ¿sabes? Ginny va a entrar, pobre al que le toque de asesor –soltó la carcajada.

Era cierto, el temperamento Weasley era más notorio en Ginny que en cualquiera de sus hermanos... Harry hizo un ademán de toser llamando la atención de Ron.

- Ron... yo soy su asesor –su amigo se quedó callado, pero de un momento a otro se destornilló de risa, Harry solo lo miraba completamente colorado.

- Hermano, en serio te compadezco –Dijo tratando de controlar su risa– Pero hay algo bueno, Ginny se graduó con honores y además aprende rápido, no creo que te cause muchos problemas.

- Eso espero… –respondió no muy convencido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny terminaba de desempacar toda su ropa, pensaba que haría mañana a primera hora para tratar de evitar a toda costa encóntrarselo.

- ¿Ginny?... –se escuchó la voz de Hermione desde la sala.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó entrando a la habitación.

- Vamos a comer –le dijo sonriendo.– Hay un restaurante muy bueno a dos cuadras de aquí.

- Este… bien, tengo mucha hambre.

Hermione y Ginny salieron del apartamento, caminaron tranquilamente ya que el lugar no quedaba muy lejos, así dos cuadras después llegaron al restaurante. Ya que ambas se habían sentado, llegó el mesero:

- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? –Preguntó un muchacho, que viéndolo bien estaba muy guapo; era alto, buen cuerpo, ojos azules, cabello castaño.

- Si, dame el No. 5 por favor, y de tomar, una limonada –Dijo Hermione entregándole la carta al mesero.

- Yo el No. 3 y de tomar… lo mismo por favor –le entregó la carta por igual.

- Muy bien, un No. 5, un No. 3 y dos limonadas, ¿es correcto? –Anotó el muchacho, Ginny y Hermione solo a sintieron.– Está bien, en un momento les traigo la orden. Hermione se le quedó viendo al muchacho mientras se iba.

- ¿Lo viste…? ¡Está como quiere! –Hermione le volteó a ver sonriendo.

- Pues la verdad es que si… pero no es mi tipo –se excusó Ginny con un poco de nostalgia.

- Si, por que tu único tipo, es quien tenga ojos verdes, pelo azabache, que sea morocho y… creo que me falta algo... ha, si, que tenga una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo –Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

- Hermione, ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto –aseveró Ginny.– Además creo que tampoco es tu tipo, por que no sé, pensaba que tu preferirás a un pelirrojo, tragón, pecoso, y que es auror… ¿o me equivoco? -contraatacó.

- No, estas en lo correcto –respondió Hermione sonriendo. Ya que ella y Ron llevaban 4 años juntos, la verdad, que después de la caída de Voldemort, todo mundo era más feliz; todo mundo menos Ginny.

- Que bien… ¿como esta hiendo su relación? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Bien… muy bien, ¡oye no me cambies el tema! -reclamó Hermione comprendiendo lo que su amiga trataba de hacer.- Te voy hacer una pregunta… ¿Cómo te sientes con el hecho de volver a tener a Harry tan cerca de nuevo?... es por eso que estas así –Ginny le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo.

- A ti no te puedo engañar ¿verdad? –preguntó muy triste después de unos minutos.

- Después de unos años de conocerte uno aprende un par de cosas –le sonrió apenas y débilmente.

- Esta bien…-respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, y buscando las palabras exactas para expresar todo ese torbellino de sentimientos. – me siento muy confundida… ¿sabes?, tenia claro que al tomar la decisión de cursar la carrera de auror, en algún momento tendría que trabajar con el… pero nunca pensé que este momento llegaría…-suspiro para continuar pero su amiga la detuvo.

-Ginny se que es difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte- Ginny la miro como para matarla, como le pedía eso, _"Claro, Hermione nunca a sufrido y no sabe que es lo que siento cada vez que me dicen que debo ser fuerte, ¡que no es lo que echo desde que el me dejo! ser fuerte, mostrar mi cara y sonreír cuando en realidad me estoy muriendo, eres tan injusta"- _pensó Ginny.

- lose…sabes cuantas veces me lo he repetido y a mi ver lo eh hecho muy bien, ¿no lo crees? – Ginny estaba muy enojada cosa que su amiga noto, pero cuando le iba a responde llegó el mesero.

- aquí esta su orden- dijo el mesero, Ginny se sentía aliviada sabia que había sido muy dura con su amiga, ella no era la culpable de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos pero su temperamento Weasley siempre salía a relucir. – si se les ofrece algo mas no duden en pedirlo. -Concluyo el mesero mientras se iba a otra mesa.

Hermione decidió dejarla en paz, entendía que su amiga en esos momentos lo menos que quería era tener esta conversación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde en el ministerio de magia, Harry tenia su tarde libre así que no la desaprovecharía tendría una cita con un rubia despampanante, así que fue a su apartamento para arreglarse ya que tendría que estar listo a las 8 para ir por su acompañante.

- ¡Ron! ¿Has visto mi camisa azul?- grito.

-num stafb ne mbui hajon- dijo Ron quien estaba tragando un pedazo de pan.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Harry que no había entendido nada.

- que si no esta en el cajón de la izquierda- Harry salio corriendo hacia su habitación, y volvió minutos después ya listo para salir.

- adiós Ron- se despidió Harry.

-solo recuerda que mañana nos espera un ajetreado día, así que nada de no llegar a dormir ¿eh?- recrimino Ron, Harry solo sonrió.

- como usted diga señor- dijo Harry imitando a los soldados, después de esto desapareció.

A las 8 empunto Harry estaba a fuera del apartamento de su acompañante de quien en ese momento trataba de acordarse de cómo se llamaba _"Mónica…no con ella salí la semana pasada…mmm…Rebeca…no ¡Ahí! entonces ¿quien es? haber Harry acuérdate…Andrea si ese es el nombre. ¿Por qué me costara mas trabajo acordar me de los nombres?"_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que una rubia despampánate, como bien se había acordado estaba frente a el mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- ¡hola Harry!- dijo Andrea gritando. Harry solo se le quedo viendo extrañado, _"tiene que gritar estando enfrente de mí"_

- hola Andrea ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto.

-bien, esperando este día- dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry le extendió el brazo haciéndole entender que ya era hora de irse, ella lo tomó y se dirigieron a la salida, _"esta será una larga noche"_ fue el pensamiento que tuvo cuando la rubia empezó hablar sobre sus zapatos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el departamento de Ginny y Hermione el ambiente estaba muy tenso Ginny estaba demasiado preocupada con lo que pasaría al siguiente día _"que tal si no aguanto trabajar con el, y si no mas tengo una de dos o lanzarle una maldición o echármele encima…creo que escogería la segunda"_ se dijo mientras sonreía por la escena que se acababa de imaginar, en donde ella se encontraba en la oficina de Harry encima de el y besándolo con pasión. "_deja esos pensamientos Ginevra tu ya lo olvidaste" _se recriminaba.

No se podía engañar mas ella lo seguía queriendo y aunque pasara una eternidad nunca lo podría olvidar, como él hizo con ella, esa era la verdad el al había olvidado y ella tenia que seguir con su vida así.

Un ruido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Hermione tocaba la puerta de la habitación, Ginny se sentía muy culpable por que sabia que había sido muy dura con ella.

-pasa- dijo mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

-estas bien…creí que seguías enojada-sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos- solo vine a desearte suerte…por lo de mañana.

-gracias y perdóname por haberme comportado así contigo…tus siempre has estado cuando te eh necesitado-guardo silencio-y…ya sabes el temperamento Weasley siempre sale a relucir-termino mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-no tienes por que-Hermione se sentó en la cama sabiendo que su amiga ya no estaba enojada tenia mas confianza-además acuérdate que salgo con uno de ellos ¿no?

-oye hablando de eso ¿no iban a salir hoy?-recordó Ginny.

-si…pero lo pospusimos para mañana-dijo Hermione un poco triste ya que hacia 3 días que no lo miraba y para ellos tres días era una eternidad.

-ah…y ¿quieres hablar de algo?-pregunto interesada, mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

-pues…solo quería saber como estabas- espero a que su amiga no mostrara enojo y prosiguió.-lista para mañana.

-si-dijo firmemente, aunque no estaba muy segura, no quería que Hermione se preocupara, y que empezaran otra pelea.

- que bueno ya me estaba preocupando-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Ginny tenia que deshogar por que si no iba explotar, se le hizo raro que Hermione no le insistiera así que opto por contarle lo que sentía.

-Hermione espera…-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama-no es cierto… no estoy lista-susurro mientras una lagrima caía en su mejilla.

Hermione extrañada por lo que estaba pasando, creyó que Ginny no le iba contar lo que le pasaba y por ello no había insistido, pero cuando la vio llorar decidió acercarse y escucharla.

-esta bien…-dijo mientras la abrazaba-soy toda oídos.

-Hermione no se que hacer, no te puedo mentir tu sabes que no eh olvidado-dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar, Hermione lo único que hacia era escuchar, había decidido dejarla desaugarse sin interrupciones- yo lo espere…pero el nunca regreso yo creí que cuando terminara de derrotar a Voldemort el volvería y seriamos felices de una buena ves, pero me equivoque cuando el regreso se intereso en hacerse mas famoso, tu y yo sabemos que el Harry que regreso es completamente diferente del que me enamore…es diferente…me alejo de él y no se lo que realmente paso, que lo hizo cambiar de opinión… no puede ser que después de 6 años de haber terminado, de no ser nada, ni siquiera hablarnos, pueda seguir teniendo este sentimiento de amor hacia él.- terminó Ginny llorando a rienda suelta dejando salir todo lo que había guardado durante años.

Hermione la abrazo, podría ser que ella nunca había sufrido como Ginny, tal ves nunca tubo la indiferencia de Ron durante seis años, pero si había sufrido mucho cuando Ron salía con Lanvander, por ello entendía muy bien que era lo que Ginny sentía cada ves que miraba a Harry con otra mujer o se enteraba de los noviazgos que tenia.

-Ginny…se que no tengo derecho al decirte que tienes que hacer, pero se fuerte por ti y demuéstrale a Harry que cometió un error al dejarte.-Ginny se sorprendió, por lo que Hermione dijo pero tenia razón, tenia que demostrarle a Harry lo que estaba perdiendo al no estar con ella, si no lo había podido demostrar en estos 4 años que habían pasado, por el hecho de que no se hablaban ahora seria su oportunidad de demostrarlo.

-Es cierto… tienes razón, se lo demostrare- termino Ginny.

-Pues ya no hay más que perder…es mejor que ya te vayas a dormir por que mañana es tu primer día- se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Esta bien, buenas noches…y muchas gracias.

-para eso somos las amigas ¿no?- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Ginny sonrió y se dispuso a dormir, _mañana lo ve re…esta vez no me cohibiré como dijo Hermione, le demostrare todo lo que se ha perdido_, pensó mientras apagaba la luz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la ciudad Harry Potter caminaba de regreso a su casa después de haber tenido una desastrosa sita con Andrea, como lo había pensado, Andrea era una chica superficial ya que cuando termino de hablar de sus zapatos, comenzó con la ropa…pero eso para Harry ya era cotidiano, después de haber tenido una relación con Ginny todas las demás chicas eran superficiales para el, _¿Por qué no pueden ser como ella? ¿Por qué no les gusta el quidditch? ¿Por qué son tan superficiales? _Era el pensamiento que tenia cada vez que salía con una nueva de sus conquistas.

Entró en el edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa vio que todo estaba oscuro así que prendió la luz y se dirigió a su cuarto, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era la 2:00am y que solo en unas cuantas horas vería a Ginny, solo espero no cometer muchas estupideces cuando este enfrente de ella, pensó mientras se cambiaba y acostaba…mañana será un largo día.

_**---.---.---.---**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**---.---.---.---**_

_Hola!!! Muchas gracias por los que dejaron rewievs bueno este es el primer capitulo…como ya lo dije pasaron 6 años desde esa promesa que no quedo concretada y 4 años desde que Harry pudo vencer a Voldemort_

_Bueno ke tal nn…en el próximo capitulo por fin Harry y Ginny se verán…además Ginny se enterará que Harry será su asesor (que mala suerte tiene la pobre xD…)_

_Me gustaría ke me comentaran para saber que es lo ke piensan respecto a esta historia…así ke dejen reviews…_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Holaaaa!!! Lo se no tengo excusa por la cual no había subido el siguiente capitulo, perdón por haberme tardado tanto no fue mi intención a si se fueron dando las cosas…sin mas les dejo el siguiente capi!!! xD **

Capitulo 2: Rencuentro.

Eran las 7: 30am y en un pequeño apartamento una joven pelirroja iba de un lado al otro tratando de tranquilizarse, como pudo habérsele hecho tarde, se suponía que había puesto el despertado a las 6:30am, pero el despertador no había sonado…Ginny tenia planeado el despertarse temprano para poderse arreglar bien y pensar lo que haría cuando llegara al ministerio, pero ese plan se había frustrado, trataría por lo menos de llegar temprano a su primer día.

- ¡Hermione!... –gritó Ginny desde su cuarto.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! –contestó Hermione sobresaltada, estaba en su cuarto dormida ya que ese era su día libre, cuando la voz de la pelirroja la despertó–. ¿No se suponía deberías estar en camino? –preguntó mientras se levantaba.

Ginny se acercó al cuarto de Hermione.

- Sí, pero el maldito despertador no sonó –Ginny estaba muy enojada–; te quería preguntar si has visto la falda negra…–dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Si, ¿no te acuerdas que me la prestaste? –le comentó mientras se dirigía a su armario y sacaba una falda negra; que para el ver de Ginny era perfecta para ese día, ni muy larga ni muy corta para ser exactos unos 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla, lo que permitía ver sus torneadas piernas. La tomó y le dio las gracias a Hermione, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo.

Así empezó por maquillarse muy tenue, pero eso si resaltando sus lindos ojos con delineador y sombras cafés, después se cepillo su larga cabellera, y por ultimo termino por vestirse.

Ginny se vio en el espejo había logrado lo que quería lograr con solo 5 minutos de su tiempo. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Ginny ¿vas a desayunar? –preguntó la chica mientras preparaba el café.

- No lo creo… –caminó hacia la cocina–, ya me voy deséame suerte –se acercó al chica para despedirse se ella.

- Que tengas mucha suerte y…, mucho valor lo necesitaras –la abrazó.

- La verdad si necesitare mucho de ambos –dijo mientras se dirigía al la sala.

- Ya veras que todo saldrá bien –le dio ánimos Hermione.

- Eso espero… eso espero –susurró mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

- Suerte… ¡nos vemos más tarde! –se despidió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Harry ya había llegado al ministerio, quería que todo estuviera en orden para los nuevos integrantes, bueno con eso fue con lo que se escudo cuando sus compañeros le preguntaron el por que de ese cambio de horario ya que era el que siempre llegaba tarde, la verdad es que no aguantaba ni un minuto mas en su apartamento, ya quería ver a Ginny, saber como estaba, que tan grande seria la sorpresa que se llevaría cuando se enterara de que él seria su asesor.

Pero solo faltaban 5 minutos para el inicio de la junta y se suponía que ella debía de haber llegado ya, por que era la única que faltaba, todos los demás novatos habían llegado con 20 minutos de anticipación.

A causa de todos eso pensamientos el morocho no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba y al mismo tiempo esta persona se dirigía hacia el.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry?, te vez preocupado –preguntó Ron, en el momento que se posaba frente al chico.

- No es nada solo… que ya es tarde –repuso con simpleza mientras miraba al reloj.

- Ahh…es cierto, Ginny esta tardando mucho –continuó, imitando a su compañero, fijo su vista al reloj para después posar la mirada en su amigo–, pero no veo el por que estés tan preocupado –comentó con burla.

- No imagines nada Ron –exclamó al ver la cara que Ron ponía, sabia que su amigo no estaba muy convencido de que él se había olvidado del todo de Ginny, le costo mucho el convencerle de que ya no sentía nada por su hermana ya que el pelirrojo se la pasaba echándole en cara que todo lo que aparentaba era una mentira–, es solo que yo siendo su asesor…, también podría tener problemas –continuó no muy convencido.

Ron ya estaba apunto de alegar pero se quedo callado ya que en ese momento el jefe de la oficina de aurores se hacia presente en el pasillo.

- Señores –dijo el jefe de aurores–, es hora de la junta me harían el favor de pasar…

Dicho esto todos los que se encontraban allí entraron, Harry estaba preocupado no era buen comienzo entrar tarde, además todos los novatos estarían a prueba por un par de meses y sabia perfectamente que si Ginny empezaba de esa forma no seria un buen punto a su favor.

-Ginny…–susurró antes de dar un último vistazo al pasillo, para luego entrar a la habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte del ministerio de magia una linda jovencita corría por los pasillos del ministerio tratando de encontrar la ofician de aurores, en la entrada le habían dicho que se encontraba en la segunda planta a mano izquierda a si que se había dirigido a gran velocidad hacia aquella dirección.

Sabia que iba tarde lo mas seguro era que ya habría empezado la junta se decía la pelirroja, menuda suerte tenia, ahora que impresión era la que daría ante todos sin contar que entre ellos estaría Harry, diablos el mundo estaba en se contra. Se detuvo al pasar enfrente de una chica de cabellos rubios y vista perdida.

- ¿Luna?... –la aludida dirigió su atención a la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a ella, mientras mostraba una sonrisa y se acercaba para saludarla–. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañada, ya que recordaba que la rubia trabaja con su padre siendo la reportera especial del quisquilloso.

- Lo que pasa es que tuvimos unos conflictos con el ministerio –dijo un poco triste–, quieren cancelar el quisquilloso.

Ante esto Ginny sintió un poco de lastima, ella sabia la importancia que tenia esa revista para Luna y su padre, la rubia había sido su amiga en Hogwarts y lo seguía siendo y aunque el quisquilloso no era una revista de la que uno se podía fiar, sabia que ellos ponían su mayor esmero en escribirlas y buscar los reportajes.

- No te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar –dijo tratando de dale apoyo a la chica.

- Si, tienes razón…, no le daré el gusto a esa Rita Skeeter –repuso un poco mas animada.

- Así se habla amiga –la pelirroja le mostró una sonrisa.

- Por cierto… Ginny, ¿tu que haces aquí? –preguntó con inocencia la chica, en ese momento Ginny se puso pálida, ¡rayos! Se había olvidado de la junta, ¿Qué haría?

- Yo…, Luna tengo que ir me, nos vemos luego, bye –se despidió lo mas rápido que pudo, para luego salir corriendo, dejando extrañada a la rubia.

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, no se daba cuenta de las personas que había a su alrededor su único fin era llegar a la oficina de aurores lo mas rápido que podía, se paro frente a aun escritorio en el que había una secretaria de cabellos castaños y ojos color gris.

- Hola, buenos días –saludo la castaña–, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

- Si… –contestó, tratando de normalizar su respiración–. ¿Dónde se esta llevando a cabo la junta para los novatos del escuadrón de aurores? –preguntó con un poco de desesperación.

- Mmm…, la junta se lleva a cabo en el salón 56 –señaló un pasillo que se encontraba al lado izquierdo–. Por ese pasillo, creo que es la puerta numero 3… –no pudo terminar ya que Ginny se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia aquella dirección.

- Muchas gracias… –exclamó.

- No hay de que –susurró.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bueno como iba diciendo son muy afortunados al tener esta oportunidad de unirse al departamento de aurores, en estos últimos meses a habido mucha demanda a este sector y por ello nos hemos esforzado en recluir a los mejores… –daba el discurso el jefe de aurores.

Pero Harry en lo único que podía pensar era en que momento aparecería Ginny ya había tardado demasiado, además se estaba preocupando _¿le habrá pasado algo?...basta Harry ¡diablos! Ni siquiera me puedo con centrar._ Pensaba y se reprendía mentalmente. Cada dos segundos se encontraba viendo hacia la puerta, eso no podía seguir así, por ello cerro los ojos y trato de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Pero en ese momento paso lo que había deseado desde minutos atrás, alguien estaba tocando la puerta, solo esperaba que fuero lo que pensaba…

- Pase –dijo con voz fría el jefe auror, lo que mas le enfadaba era que lo interrumpieran cuando se encontraba dando su discurso, quien fuera quien fuera esa persona ninguno de los presentes desearía estar en su lugar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa chica pelirroja.

- Buenos días… Perdón por la tardanza…, soy Ginebra Weasley –se presentó mientras entraba de lleno al salón.

Todos los presentes no le quitaba la vista de encima, unos no podrían creer que trabajarían con una joven tan guapa y otros de sorpresa al saber que habría otro Weasley que no se esperaban…bueno solo dos, uno de ellos era un joven que al igual que la chica tenia un hermoso pelo color zanahoria, el otro era el portador de unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda que no habían apartado la vista de la pelirroja desde que había entrado por esa puerta.

- Buenos días señorita Weasley, puede tomar asiento –mientras le ofrecía un asiento a lado de un joven muy apuesto quien le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, pero cuando vio quien se encontraba frente le dio un vuelco en el corazón, ya que frente a ella se encontraba el culpable de todos sus sufrimientos de quien estuvo enamorada desde que era una niña y al que seguía queriendo, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al sentir la de él encima suyo–. Como ya lo sabrá mi nombre es Kinsley Shacklebolt –se presentó–. Bueno como iba diciendo, ya que este sector tiene mucha demanda se han elegido solo a los mejores, como ya sabrán por el hecho de ser novatos y de no tener la suficiente experiencia podrían ser vulnerables en las misiones por lo tanto, se les será asignado un asesor para ponerlos al tanto de cómo se manejan las cosas aquí –Harry miró mas intensamente a Ginny, mientras ellasolo pensaba dos palabra _el no._**- **en este caso los aurores mas capacitados los ayudaran a acostumbrase, además de que todos los novatos se encuentra a prueba, su asesor me dará informes sobre su comportamiento y rendimiento…quedando esto claro proseguiré a dar las parejas.- la pelirroja dirigió la vista hacia la carpeta que tenia el jefe de aurores en sus manos mientras este la habría–. Muy bien las parejas quedan de las siguientes formas, Moseley y Adams, Keynes y el sr. Weasley, Potter y… –por un momento Ginny cerro sus ojos esperando que el nombre fuera cualquiera menos el de ella– la Srta. Weasley…

Después de eso su mundo se cerro no lo podía creer, tenían una gran cantidad de candidatos que habrían dado cualquier cosa por estar con el gran Harry Potter y ella que era lo que menos quería tenia esa maldita suerte. No se dio cuenta que la junta había seguido y ya estaba por terminar, de hecho no tenia noción del tiempo que había transcurrido, solamente en el ultimo momento volvió en si.

- Con esto doy por terminada la junta –notificó Kinsley Shacklebolt–, espero que pertenecer a este escuadrón les sea de su agrado, por ultimo todos los novatos se tendrán que presentar en las oficinas de sus asesores para ponerse al tanto, que tengan un buen

día –y con esto salió de la habitación.

Todos se levantaron a presentarse, pero ella no se movía del lugar, hasta que sintió que alguien se paraba frente a ella, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Harry pero ese pensamiento se borro cuando vio unos grandes ojos azules.

- Qué tal, mi nombre es John Keynes –se presentó mientras le ofrecía la mano en forma de saludo y le daba una encantadora sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, Ginevra Weasley –igualmente le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Qué coincidencia, su hermano será mi asesor –llevaron su mirada adonde se encontraba Ron quien no estaba solo sino que estaba con su mejor amigo quien les dirigía una mirada fría en la que se podía notar un deje de celos–, que suerte tiene en que Potter sea su asesor estoy seguro que la ayudara en muchas cosa.

- Ya lo creo –respondió fríamente y con un toque de sarcasmo, el chico solo dirigía su vista a la chica ya que se había creado una gran tensión, pero cuando iba a decirle algo alguien los interrumpió.

- Señorita Weasley, la espero en mi oficina –dijo Harry con voz dura mientras pasaba de ellos y salía del lugar, a lo que Ginny le dirigía una mirada llena de tristeza y enojo.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirme, fue un placer conocerte Ginebra –se despidió igual de encantador y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ron que le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Cerró los ojos por ultima ves y ordenó todos sus pensamientos ya era el momento tenia que calmarse no era el fin del mundo, se encamino a la puerta _¡esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé!_

_**---.---.---.---**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**---.---.---.---**_

_**Bueno este es el fin del tercer capitulo, vuelvo pedir disculpas por el retraso tratare de actualizar mas rápido…xD **_

_**Nuevamente gracias por los **__**reviews el saber que les gusta la historia me da ánimos para escribirla aunque me tarde un poco...**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo Harry y Ginny estarán solos en una oficina ¿que pasara? Muchos sentimientos y resentimientos pueden salir a flote... **_

_**Bueno eso es todo espero mas reviews eso me hace feliz!!! Plis no les cuesta nada xD… **_

_**Bye **_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Holaaa!!! Bueno creo que esta vez tarde menos…nn **_

**Capitulo 3: **_**1er d**__**ía de trabajo.**_

Se podía sentir la tensión del aire en la habitación, claro, después de lo que momentos anteriores había ocurrido era obvio que se sintiera así, todavía no entendía de dónde había sacado cordura para no lanzarle una maldición a aquel chico. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a siquiera mirarle? No dejaría que nadie más se acercara a ella, por la extraña y única razón de que ella le pertenecía pero…, a quién trataba de engañar, él mismo la había alejado de su vida, él era el causante de su sufrimiento y no merecía nada de ella, ni siquiera una mirada…, pero no podía dejar de sentir su sangre hervir cada vez que alguien la miraba. Muchas veces estuvo tentado de ir a buscarla cada vez que Ron le contaba de los estúpidos que andaban tras ella, y aunque le costara demasiado tendría que comenzar a controlar esos celos o de lo contrario le traería muchos problemas; cada 5 segundos volteaba a ver a la puerta en la espera de que ella apareciera "¡_Demonios! Harry, tienes que controlarte, no puedes darte el lujo de cometer cualquier estupidez…," _Momentos después la habitación se encontraba sumida en un silencio total, de tal forma que lo único que se escuchó en ese instante fue el tocar de la puerta, Harry entorno la mirada al lugar donde provenía el sonido.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta Ginny Weasley se había estado debatiendo entre si entrar o no en aquella oficina, según ella había estado dándose ánimos para poder entrar, pero toda fuerza de voluntad desapareció al estar frente a esa puerta._ "No puedo creer que esto se me haga tan difícil". _Más en aquel momento se armó de valor y se dispuso a tocar. "_Bien Ginny, ya lo hiciste ahora ya no te puedes retractar así que respira hondo y cálmate…," _se animo mentalmente. Sólo se podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, realmente esto la estaba poniendo mal, lo mejor sería terminar rápido con eso si no le traería grandes consecuencias físicas y psicológicas; psicológicas para ella y físicas para él.

- Pase…- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, esto hizo que la joven se sintiera desfallecer, era ahora o nunca, ya era tiempo que Potter sufriera una mínima parte de lo que, ella había sufrido y de eso se encargaría ella, aunque en el transcurso ella sufriría lo mismo o más que él, se encargaría de enseñarle quién era Ginevra Weasley, se dijo mientras comenzaba a girar la perilla de la puerta…

El muchacho se tensó y por un momento dejó de respirar al escuchar como la perilla de la puerta giraba al tiempo que escuchaba el crujir de la puerta al ser abierta.

La pelirroja se dispuso a entrar, lentamente atravesó el marco de la puerta como dudando, en cada paso que daba su corazón palpitaba más rápido, cuando entró de lleno en la habitación pudo visualizar a Harry detrás de un escritorio, "_rayos"_ como era que al no haber visto a una persona por algunos meses te, podría causar estragos así, si cuando Harry era pequeño ella pensaba que era el niño más guapo del mundo, ahora se podía decir que el pequeño Harry se había convertido en un apuesto hombre; sus facciones se habían endurecido con el pasar de los años y aunque llevara esa capa se podía notar su bien trabajado cuerpo. La oficina era bastante amplia con unas grandes vitrinas llenas de libros y pergaminos, en una mesa se encontraba un pensadero y a la izquierda del escritorio se encontraba Hedwig; era tal y como se la había imaginado, su mirada se cruzó con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que al igual que ella la miraban intensamente. El ambiente se empezó a volver tenso dado que ninguno de los dos decía ninguna palabra, sólo se dedicaban a mirarse, cosa que estaba poniendo a la chica con los nervios de punta.

- Buenos días Sr. Potter.- saludó fríamente, tratando de romper el incomodo silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

El joven la miró incrédulo, era cierto que esperaba que la chica reaccionara de una manera indiferente, pero la manera en que se había dirigido a él lo dejó helado.

- No sé qué tienen de buenos Srta. Weasley.- Respondió secamente como retándola de igual forma tenía que seguir manteniendo su postura indiferente hacia ella.- Tome asiento.- sugirió al verla de pie frente a él, la chica se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente el escritorio.- Como ya sabe tengo la **suerte** de ser su asesor.- acentuó de forma sarcástica, de una u otra forma sabia que la chica se enojaría, solo esperaba un indicio de enojo de parte de ella, estaba claro que la cualidad de los Weasley no era ocultar el enojo, y como era de suponerse la predicción de Harry no se hizo esperar de forma que las orejas de Ginny comenzaron a ponerse coloradas, causándole gracia al joven y haciendo que mostrara una gran sonrisa ante la actitud de la pelirroja. Todos los Weasley podían llegar a ser tan predecibles.

- No tendrá que preocuparse mucho, aprendo rápido.- lo miró con recelo y mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- Así que no le causaré muchos problemas.- continuó, éste comportamiento por parte de Ginny hizo que el morocho borrara su sonrisa, "_bien… sigue así Gin, lo estas logrando, ¿ves? no era tan difícil, por fin Potter está recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina. _

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda.- Repuso mientras revisaba unos papeles.-, según su expediente salió con las notas mas sobresalientes de su generación.- prosiguió, en su voz se podía notar un poco de orgullo, a decir verdad cuando se enteró que Ginny había sacado las mejores notas, estuvo tentado a ir a felicitarla pero se tuvo que contener.

- Sí, la mejor de mi clase.- respondió con gran orgullo mientras una pequeña y sincera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Harry, recordó todo lo que le había costado, todo lo que tuvo que superar y después cayó en la cuenta ¿todo para qué? O mejor dicho ¿Para quién?, sí, todo había sido para San Potter, para que el la notase, cosa que por cierto nunca sucedió, eso la enojó…pero a quién engañaba ella era la ilusa que se había hecho ilusiones, su sonrisa se borró, ésto último causó que el morocho la mirara fijamente haciendo poner a Ginny nerviosa;_ "¡Diablos! ¿Que tanto me ve?" _Pensó nerviosa. Pero Harry se había quedado en un trance mirando lo hermosa que estaba; su cabello pelirrojo largo hasta la cintura, sus facciones estaban más finas y sus pecas habían casi desaparecido, era difícil no dejar de verla.- Disculpa, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó nerviosa tratando de sacarlo de su trance.

- ¿He…?- volvió a la realidad.- Yo sólo terminaba de revisar su expediente.- "_Genial, quedé como un estupido,"_- Parece que ésto facilitara su estadía permanente en el escuadrón de aurores.- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a la chica.- Pero no se confíe, nunca se sabe cómo pueden terminar las cosas.

- Eso ya lo sé…- respondió, su voz se comenzaba a quebrar, "_vamos, tranquilízate, ibas muy bien, no te puedes poner así por lo que dijo"._ Ella más que nadie sabía el como las cosas no terminaban como se esperaban. – Pero esta vez estoy segura que terminará como quiero.- repuso un poco mas tranquila. "_De eso me encargaré yo."_

- Muy bien…- no sabía por qué, pero el comportamiento de la chica lo había dejado extrañado.- Bueno creo que será conveniente que nos empecemos a tutear.- Debía de terminar con el Sr. Y Srta. Eso lo estaba matando, nunca imaginó que la forma como ella decía su apellido podría llegar a ser tan fría.

- Esta bien… Harry.-contestó sin dejar su postura fría.

- Bueno…- continuaba un poco perturbado- Creo que esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana a primera hora.- Concluyó, tal vez era necesario que despejara un poco sus pensamientos y teniendo a la chica delante de él no ayudaba; mientras por la chimenea a aparecía la cabeza de Cho Chang, cosa que no tenía considerado él mismo, le había dicho a Cho incontables veces que no lo buscara en horas de trabajo y ahora Ginny se enfadaría más con él. Ver a aquella chica aparecer en la oficina de Harry hizo que la pelirroja se sintiera herida.

- Nos vemos mañana- repuso dolida aunque lo disimulaba muy bien y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no dudó dos veces en salir, mientras cerraba se pudo escuchar la chillona voz de Cho.

Harry sólo observó cómo la pelirroja se marchaba de la habitación y no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable, como la quería…, ¿quería? Qué estaba diciendo, él la amaba y había sido un estúpido al dejarla ir. Y ahora tenía que estar escuchando la chillona voz de Cho por un largo rato, ese día no podía empeorar más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuera de la habitación, Ginny se había dispuesto a marcharse del ministerio lo más rápido que se pudiera para así poder contarle a su mejor amiga lo que había ocurrido, estaba mas que cabreada, pero tenía que soportar un poco más, ya casi salía de ese infierno; caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, pero fue detenida por una voz familiar.

- ¡Ginny…!- se escuchó que gritaron para después ver como un pelirrojo se acercaba a la chica, se acercó a saludarla.- Hola ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó el chico.

- Muy bien Ron ¿y tú?- respondió mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

- Bien, sólo que extrañando mucho a Hermione.- comentó, estos dos si que se aman demasiado, pensó la chica.- ¿Qué tal tu entrevista?- La pelirroja cambió su semblante por uno mas frío.

- Bien.- Dijo secamente, Ron se sintió mal porqué tenía que haber cometido esa metida de pata.- ¿y… la tuya? Por lo menos habrá competencia para quedarse con los puestos de aurores.- repuso tratando de dejar de pensar en lo otro.

- Pues… creo que esta vez habrá mucha más competencia de lo que esperaba.- Contestó pensativo.- Te diré que mejor no bajes la guardia, se han seleccionado a los mejores… han venido de diferentes países.

- ¡Esta bien! tendré que esforzarme más.- Exclamó motivada, tenia que admitir que le gustaban los retos.

- Ni que lo digas.- Dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida.- Oye y, cómo tomó mamá el que te hayas ido de la casa.- cuestionó, conociendo a su madre; debió haberle hecho un gran alborto al enterarse de que su bebé se quería ir de la casa, si cuando él cuando se lo dijo su madre dio un grito al cielo, él que se sentía con la libertad de tomar una decisión así, le costó mucho convencer a su madre, ya se imaginaba cómo le había costado a Ginny.

- Pues me costó mucho convencerla.- soltó un gran suspiro recordando todo lo que le costó.- pero al final terminó aceptando.- sonrió al recordar las condiciones que habían pedido sus padres.

- Sí, eso es lo bueno.- contestó mostrando una sonrisa al recordar.- oye Ginny me tengo que ir.- se despidió de su hermana.- ¡Dile a Hermione que voy a llegar a las 6:30!- Exclamó, debido a que ya se encontraba retirado de la pelirroja.

- Ok…- suspiró Ginny, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la oficina de Harry se podía ver aun morocho con cara de aburrimiento, el solo escuchar a aquella chica, le hacía doler la cabeza. Todavía no entendía el porqué había aceptado salir con ella.

**----Flash back-----**

Se encontraba en el caldero chorreante disfrutando de una rica cerveza de mantequilla; de hecho ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdo placenteros de cuando iba a Hogwarts, antes de todo su vida cambiara. Se había quedado ver con su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, pero tal parecía que este le había dejado plantado, estaba a punto de marchase cuando vio a una larga melena pelinegra acercarse a él, había algo familiar en aquella persona, la miró fijamente, esos ojos… no había duda esa chica era Cho Chang; debía admitir que se miraba muy bien, eso años que no la vio no habían pasado en vano. La chica se detuvo frente a él sonriente y lo abrazo.

- ¡Harry…! ¡¿Tanto tiempo sin verte?!- Gritó la chica. El chico sintió como si se hubiera quedado sordo.

- Lo mismo digo.- mostró una de esas sonrisas encantadoras. Talvez era momento de terminar lo que había empezado en su quinto curso de Hogwarts…

**----Fin Flash back----- **

Si hacia más de 2 años que se había encontrado a Cho en el caldero chorreante, desde de ese día la chica no lo había dejado de atosigar, podía a llegar a ser tan molesta, pero debía aceptar que la chica también podía ser muy buena para otras cosas…

Nuevamente los pensamientos del chico divagaron en la pelirroja que le robaba el sueño, solo el pensar de que alguien… hubiera estado con ella, pensar que ya era de alguien más lo volvía loco…

- Harry…- llamó la oriental, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ¡Harry!- Gritó con voz chillona. El chico reacciono y miró con recelo a la joven.- Harry…te estaba diciendo que si mañana quieres salir.- dijo con voz melosa la chica.

- Si como quieras Cho.- Respondió Harry, sin ni si quiera darle importancia.

-Muy bien.- Contestó la muchacha con gusto.- En el caldero chorreante… ¿Cómo a las 8:00pm?- preguntó.

- Si esta bien.- Dio por terminada la conversación.- nos vemos mañana.- se despidió.

- Adiós Harry.- terminó y desapareció, dejando al joven solo y pensando, pero no en ella sino en cierta pelirroja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro parte de la ciudad, aquella dueña de los pensamientos del morocho, se encontraba llegando a su casa, de regreso tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado en aquella oficina, realmente se encargaría de que las cosas salieran como ella quería, nuca más volvería a cometer la estupidez de confiarse. _"nunca más"_

Entró de lleno a la casa, encontrándose con una ansiosa Hermione, que se acercó apresuradamente a ella.

- Ginny ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

- Yo estoy bien dentro de lo que se cabe y lo que paso, pues fue lo que tenía que pasar…- repuso seria, se sentó a un lado de la castaña.

- No…no me digas que lo mataste.- contestó un poco asustada Hermione, referente a esta reacción Ginny no hizo más que reír, seguida de una Hermione mucho mas relajada.

- No, pero ganas no me faltaron.- su semblante se volvió nuevamente serio.- Aun más cuando apareció la tal Cho.- Apretó los puños, Hermione la miró con tristeza.- Pero sabes algo…esta vez estoy preparada y Potter probara una cucharada de su propia medicina.- terminó con decisión.

- Ginny…yo.- fue interrumpida.

- Hermione yo se que eres su amiga.- soltó un largo suspiro.- Pero te pido que te mantengas fuera de esto, ya que es entre Harry y yo.

- Está bien…sólo espero que no se hagan mas daño.- se levanto del sillón dispuesta a irse, no que quería que sus dos amigos sufrieran, por que si de algo estaba segura era de que saldrían heridos.

- Otra cosa.- dijo tratando de recordar.- Ron me dijo que pasaba por ti a las 6:30pm.-terminó, en el rostro de Hermione se dibujo una gran sonrisa, amaba a ese pelirrojo.

- Gracias Ginny.- agradeció, mientras salía de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, mientras tarareaba una canción.

Ginny siguió con la vista a su amiga, realmente lo mejor que pudo hacer el tonto de su hermano, fue el de salir con Hermione, estaba feliz por ambos, además siempre tuvo la ligera sospecha de que terminarían juntos. _"Nosotros tal vez en estos momentos estaríamos así… Por favor Ginny, deja solo por un momento de pensar en Potter… deja de hacerte daño"_ se pudo ver como una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

_**---.---.---.---**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**---.---.---.---**_

_Bueno les dejo con el siguiente capi…uuu espero no haberme retrasado mucho… xD_

_Gracias a __**Betty Jer**__, me alegra que te haya gusta el fic y espero no haberme demorado…_

_Principio del formulario_

_Final del formulario_

_Bueno eso es todo solo les puedo pedir que dejen reviews, para poder saber si realmente les gusta como va quedando la historia xfa no les cuesta nada nn_


End file.
